1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone call indicators, and more particularly pertains to an improved telephone which has a lamp integrally provided on the telephone housing. Many individuals receive telephone calls at night or in dimly lit rooms. Upon answering such a call, the individual frequently must take a written message from the caller. This requires that the individual put down the telephone and turn on room lighting. This is especially inconvenient when an individual is awakened by a telephone call in bed. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a lamp associated with a telephone which is automatically illuminated upon detection of an incoming call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of telephone call indicators are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a telephone call indicator is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,154, which issued to J. Rabinow on Nov. 12, 1957. This patent discloses a telephone supporting platform including a vibration switch operatively connected for illuminating a lamp upon ringing of a mechanical clapper type telephone bell. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,576, which issued to N. Kath on Nov. 15, 1960, discloses a signal control actuator for a telephone in which a plurality of electrical outlets are energized upon detection of a telephone call. The device utilizes a mechanical linkage activated by a mechanical telephone bell clapper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,121 which issued to A. Aksu on Aug. 8, 1972, discloses a telephone call indicator including a sensor responsive to the ring of a telephone. The device is designed for use by telephone answering service subscribers to provide an indication of whether their telephone has rung in their absence. The device utilizes a lamp which is illuminated upon detection of a telephone ring signal by a microphone. U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,873, which issued R. Stockton et al, on June 25, 1974, discloses a telephone call indicator which utilizes an induction pick up coil for receiving a signal from a telephone set. An amplifier amplifies the signal from the induction pick-up and a normally open latching switch in circuit with a lamp and a power supply provides a visual indication of an incoming telephone call. U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,216, which issued to J. Owen et al, on Oct. 15, 1974, discloses a circuit for sensing the presence of AC ringing current in a telephone line. The device includes a neon lamp which flashes at the same rate as the frequency of current in the line.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to telephone call indicators, none of these devices disclose a lamp integrally formed with a telephone housing which is activated upon detection of an incoming telephone call only when ambient light adjacent the telephone is below a predetermined level as detected by a photosensor. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of a time delay circuit for de-energizing a lamp at a predetermined time interval after disconnection of a call. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of telephone call indicators, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such telephone call indicators, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.